What does matter
by Milley Black
Summary: Court OS. Post-s8 (léger spoil sur la s8) DESTIEL. Castiel est devenu humain. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.


**Hello!**

**Oui, j'ai eu envie.**

**C'est un très court One-shot que j'ai eu besoin d'écrire pour guérir de ma plus grande peur du Show, a.k.a Human!Cas (j'associe toujours Human!Cas à 2014!Cas et.. ceux qui me connaissent savent que je souffre énormément au sujet de 2014 y.y) **

**Résumé: Post-saison 8. Castiel est devenu humain. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. (*doit prendre des cours en résumé*)**

**Paring: Destiel (Dean/Cas)**

**Rating: K+ (CA DOIT ÊTRE LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE OMG) **

**Warning: Du Fluffy. Du gros gros Fluff Destiel**

* * *

Dean se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, l'esprit embué. Il jeta un œil sur le réveil, indiquant 3:42 et regarda autour de lui. Il manquait quelque chose entre ses bras. A côté de lui. Il passa une main sur son visage et une vieille angoisse revint le prendre à la gorge. Et s'il était parti?

Mais non.

Toutes ces emmerdes avec Naomi, c'était du passé. Castiel ne partirait plus. Plus si loin. Pas encore.

Il se leva et tenta de marcher hors de sa chambre, ses yeux s'adaptant doucement à l'obscurité. Il essayait de calmer son anxiété mais il n'arrivait pas à la tuer complétement. Tous ces évènements étaient encore trop présents. Trop proche d'eux. Et encore trop menaçant.

Il vit de la lumière venir de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il se détendit presque aussitôt. Il était rassuré, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de penser à son absence.

Il marcha jusqu'à la pièce et poussa la porte, doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas effrayer Castiel - quand bien même celui-ci ne savait pas faire ça.

Dean eut cependant un pincement au cour en voyant ce que Castiel lui réservait.

Il était face au miroir, les yeux fixés sur son reflet, les mains se passant sur ses épaules. Castiel n'avait pas la réputation d'être très expressif, mais Dean avait la prétention de savoir lire en lui. Même s'il n'y arrivait pas toujours.

-Dean.

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant son nom dans la bouche de son ange. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Castiel aurait remarqué sa présence, vu qu'il était toujours dans la même position. Mais cette idée ne fit qu'arracher à son chasseur un sourire triste. Il s'avança et se plaça juste derrière lui, tendrement, avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel, rapprochant le dos de son amant contre son torse. Castiel se laissa totalement faire, ce qui permit à Dean de se relaxer: quand bien même ils étaient officiellement un... un couple - Dieu que Dean n'aimait pas ce mot - Dean avait toujours du mal avec les gestes d'affections qu'il s'était interdit pendant des années.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? demanda-t-il, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Castiel.

Il laissait son souffle caresser la peau chaude et douce de Castiel. Il avait l'impression parfois que le creux qui y était avait été dessiné pour l'accueillir. Comment avait-il fait toutes ses années pour ne pas s'y mettre, à sa place?

-Je suis assez fatigué, murmura Castiel de cette même voix grave qui avait toujours donné des frissons à Dean. Cependant je suis pour le moment incapable d'obtenir un cycle régulier de sommeil comme le tien.

-Un vrai bébé à qui on apprend la vie, plaisanta Dean en passant ses bras autour de Castiel pour supprimer les quelques millimètres qui semblaient être encore assez fou pour tenter de les séparer.

Castiel ne répondit pas et Dean releva le regard vers le miroir. Castiel avait les yeux baissés, regardant le sol. Au fond de lui, Dean savait. Il savait à quel point Castiel se sentait coupable, à quel point il était brisé de l'intérieur. Il savait et c'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il ne voulait pas que son propre cauchemar se réalise - cet horrible passage en 2014 lui avait laissé le gout amer de la culpabilité provoquée en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver cet ange. Hors on ne pouvait pas dire que les derniers évènements avaient joué en sa faveur. Castiel avait tout simplement commencé à s'effriter. A perdre foi en lui-même. Dean se plaisait à croire qu'il croyait assez en Castiel pour partager cette foi avec lui, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, Castiel s'était renfermé, persuadé d'avoir perdu toute possibilité de rédemption. Il avait beau ne pas impliquer Dean dans ses tourments, celui-ci les sentait et ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Il voulait juste... Faire en sorte de le sauver comme lui l'avait sauvé.

Jusqu'à embrasser toutes ses blessures.

-Tu sais, Cas, lui murmura doucement Dean, pour moi tu seras toujours un ange.

Il ne savait pas d'où il avait trouvé le courage de dire ça - juste l'impulsion de l'instant. De voir Castiel si perdu à regarder le miroir pour visualiser le fantôme de celui qu'il était. Castiel se relaxa et posa maladroitement sa main sur les bras croisés de Dean. Ils savaient tous deux que ces paroles étaient éphémères. Que même si elles gardaient son sens, elles disparaîtraient dans le néant de leurs esprits. Mais pour ce soir, c'était pleinement suffisant.

-Retournons dormir, tu veux? lui murmura doucement Dean en s'installant d'avantage dans le cou de son amant.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête avant de la tourner vers Dean, une demande muette qu'il n'eut pas besoin de répéter pour que Dean pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, en douceur et avec amour.

Ils pouvaient être bien des choses. Anges, humains, chasseurs, quelle belle affaire.

Mais au moins ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

A la fin, c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
